Camina Como Un Egipcio - Parte 1
La tercera temporada ha empezado, y los diecisiete concursantes fueron introducido en su nueva casa y metodo de transporte para la competición, junto con las nuevas normas de la serie. Un concursante de repente es eliminado, pero se las arregla para hacer una reaparición. Ellos son llevados a un nuevo lugar donde participan en su primer desafío y después de una un participante molesto sale del programa, tres nuevos equipos son formados. Capitulo Cuando el episodio comienza, Chris McLean introduce el concepto del programa, que cuenta con los concursantes que participan en los desafíos por todo el mundo y cantando en todos los episodios. He then introduces all the contestants, who were selected in the previous episode last season, as well as two new competitors. After re-introducing the cast and two new ones, Chris and Chef bring forth the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, which will take the contestants around the world. He initially receives complaints from Courtney and Owen about how unsafe the plane looks, but after bashing Owen on the head with a frying pan for his multiple complaints about flying, the contestants quiet down and Chris says he'll give them the tour of the plane. The competitors are brought into the dining area. Añadida por Webkinz ManiaInside the plane, he tells the contestants that they'll really have to sing whenever he tells them, something met with a lot of complaints by every contestant, except Courtney, but especially with a lot of complaints from Duncan and Gwen who both hate singing. He then shows them the loser lounge, which is a seat-less compartment in which the losers of each week's challenge will stay and where the only way to sleep is to strap yourself to the wall in order to avoid feeling the jet's rumbles on the floor. He also shows them the swanky and luxurious winner's section, where the winners will stay. Ezekiel talks during all the tour annoying constantly Chris and his fellow teammates. In the winners' section, Alejandro displays his charm in front of Lindsay, which immediately makes her very smitten with him, and makes Tyler get very jealous that Lindsay is paying so much more attention to another guy instead of him. As a result, Tyler attempts to impress Lindsay by trying, and ultimately failing, to do a handspring. Lindsay, however, is unable to remember Tyler's name and instead remembers Alejandro's name. Later, Chris explains the process of the new elimination ceremony, where those who are safe receive a Barf Bag full of airline-issued peanuts, and those who are eliminated must jump off the plane. When Ezekiel says he has a peanut allergy, an annoyed Chris, even more than he was before, throws him out the door and declares him eliminated. However, Ezekiel manages to climb back into the plane before it takes off by grabbing onto the landing gear and then he stows away off-screen. While the cast is talking over things in the lunch cabin, Chris shows up and rings a bell, telling them whenever they hear that bell they must all break into song and make up the lyrics and melody as they go or else they will be eliminated. The cast are confused as to what to do, but then Courtney starts singing the song off and leads them into the first song of the season - Come Fly With Us. After some traveling, the contestants arrive at Egypt where Chris announces the first challenge is to climb over or go under the Pyramids and reach the finish line. The contestants splits into groups. One team is Courtney, Duncan and Gwen; another is Izzy, Owen and Noah; another is Alejandro, Bridgette, and Lindsay, another is Leshawna, Harold and DJ; then Heather, Sierra and Cody, and Ezekiel and Tyler go off by themselves. Inside the pyramid, the contestants have three paths that they may enter, each with a different symbol depicting it on the top of the door. Leshawna, Harold, and DJ go one way. Along the way through, DJ sees a mummified dog. He feels bad for it and pets it, causing it to break. This sets off a trap, dropping hundreds of scarabs on top of them. Because of this, they escape the pyramid and are the first to cross. However, this begins the Curse of the Mummified Dog. All are placed in Team One. Owen, Izzy, and Noah go through the mummy path of the pyramid. Izzy asked to be dressed up as a mummy and eventually gets separated from Noah and Owen. They look around for her and instead find Ezekiel wrapped in mummy bandages as well. They think it's Izzy but when Owen tries to kiss him, Noah realizes that it isn't and, mistaking him for an actual mummy, they both run away in terror. Meanwhile, outside the pyramid, Tyler tries to win Lindsay's affection from Alejandro to no avail. Bridgette, Lindsay, and Alejandro surf down the pyramid on a sign that they found at the top. Tyler tumbles down after them. Alejandro lets the girls go first and they are both placed on Team One. Alejandro and Tyler then cross the finish line and are placed on Team Two. Noah and Owen cross soon after. When Alejandro sees who's in his team, he pretends to be happy with it but bursts into a Spanish rant in the bathroom confessional. In the pyramid, Sierra accidentally sets off a trap and nearly kills Heather, who pretends to be okay with it in order to make Sierra like her. Then, Sierra, Heather and Cody exit the pyramid. Sierra is put as the last member for Team Two, while Cody and Heather become the first of Team Three. Meanwhile, on the top of the pyramid Gwen and Courtney argue over how to go down the side while Duncan goes on, aggravated. When Chris rings the song bell and tells Duncan he has to sing a reprise about his feelings, an enraged Duncan runs down the side of the pyramid, dragging Courtney and Gwen with him and tells Chris that he refuses to sing. Chris reminds him that if he doesn't sing he is disqualified and a furious Duncan quits the show and walks away, much to the surprise and shock of both Courtney and Gwen. After Izzy and Ezekiel arrive, Chris puts Izzy on Team Three and after non-stop begging from Ezekiel to return to the competition, Chris puts him on Team One, due to being one contestant short due to Duncan's quitting. Chris gets annoyed by Harold because he insists upon saying the team numbers in Egyptian. Chris then tells the chosen teams to pick a team name for their respective teams and they have three minutes to do so, while he finishes an ice-cream cone. Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, and Cody become Team Amazon; Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Bridgette, Lindsay, and the newly incorporated Ezekiel become Team Victory and after some debate, Alejandro, Noah, Owen, Tyler, and Sierra become Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot at Sierra's suggestion. Chris gives Team Amazon a camel, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot a goat, and Team Victory a stick. Leshawna questions why the team that made it past the finish line last got the better reward and the team that made it past the finish line first got the worst reward, but Chris tells her that he will explain it in the next episode if he feels like it. After this, he signs off the episode. Cast